Bases Covered
by Yettoseeyoufail
Summary: Henry Hook and Emma go on a baseball outing. Loads of Captain Cobra feels.


"He's late," Henry hissed at Emma, his shielding his eyes from the springtime sun as he scanned the parking lot for any sign of their companion on this particular outing.

In a greater effort to assimilate to the ways of life in Storybrooke, and more importantly into Emma and Henry's lives, Killian was taking every opportunity to experience this realms cultural gatherings. Today had been Henry's suggestion when he realized their one-handed friend didn't know what baseball was, let alone having gone to a game.

"Of course he's late," Emma grumbled, "You made him change his clothes three times!" And she wasn't even going to mention that, that was only _after_ he managed a basic understanding of how to send texts and photographs with the new smartphone they had gotten him.

Henry rolled his eyes, "You saw the pictures," he held up three fingers counting them down as he went through the list, "First he went with the leathers. Nuh uh. Second, the outfit he wore on your first date. Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but who wears a three piece suit at a baseball game?"

Emma smirked remembering the outfit quite fondly, but scanning the dusty baseball field in front of her, she had to admit, Henry was right. "So what was wrong with the third outfit?"

Henry snorted whipping out his phone and after a quick scan found what he was looking for holding it up for Emma to see. A burst of laughter left throat and she held her hand up to stifle it.

Clearly annoyed with Henry's disapproval of his wardrobe Killian had dug out the costume the boy had picked out for him last Halloween. Full red coat, permed wig and a big floppy hat, in full Disney Hook regalia. The text sent with it simple saying, "_Codfish_."

"I swear if he shows up in that, I'm going to die," Henry groaned. "I sent him orders. Jeans. T-shirt. Shoes. Coat. Let's see if he can follow them."

"I realize, I'm a pirate, boy, but I was in the royal navy at one point, orders can only be followed when they are clear," came Killian's rough, if not slightly annoyed timbre from behind them.

Emma and Henry turned around to see Killian walking towards them his mouth wearing what seemed to be a perpetual smirk, "You and I have vastly different ideas on what 'something comfortable' is, lad."

His eyes flicked over to Emma and she made a show of looking him up and down to appraise his attire as he continued towards them. As requested he'd worn a pair of dark jeans, boots, and of course the white Henley he wore underneath his dark blue jacket was completely, and unashamedly, unbuttoned. She met his eyes and gave him a soft approving smile before biting her lower lip, a maneuver that earned her slight rise of his eyebrows. Good, message received.

"I still don't understand how that much leather could possibly be comfortable," Henry complained, "It's just not practical."

Killian stopped in front Henry his eyebrows raised fully and he cocked his head to the side at the boy, "And I suppose those, what did you call them… 'skinny jeans' you had me try on a while back, are, as you call it, 'more practical?'"

Henry barked out a laugh and shook his head, "No. That was just me having fun."

"At the expense of my bollocks," Killian murmured, "Bloody devil's trousers they were."

Emma and Henry couldn't help but fall into laughter and while Killian looked put off. She saw him lose the battle with his momentary frustration and chuckle along with them.

"Do I pass inspection, Master Mills?" Killian asked holding his arms out for Henry.

Playing along, Henry straightened his posture and schooled his features in a grim façade. He crossed his arms around his back and walked around Killian looking him up and down, before finally standing in front of the man his mouth still holding a tight line.

Emma watched as Killian's gaze never left the boy's in what appeared to the world's worst staring contest. Killian easily won when Henry broke into smile and nodded his approval, "It'll do."

"Excellent," Killian said returning the boy's smile and holding out his right arm to the boy, "Now we can greet each other properly."

Henry reached out with his arm meeting Killian with a firm grasp to each other's elbows. When they released one another Killian turned to Emma stepping forward, as always lingering in her personal space for just a moment too long before wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his lips to her is a soft, but not even remotely chaste kiss.

"Good afternoon, Lady Swan," he said holding her eyes as they pulled away. This time is was he who made a show of pulling his lower lip into his mouth as if to taste what lingered of her kiss.

"So, you did notice I was here," she teased with feigned annoyance at his and Henry's banter.

His lips quirked into a grin, "My good woman, not noticing you would be akin to one not noticing the sun in the sky. Not possible."

"Ugh! Are you two going to do this all day or are we going to actually go watch the game?" Henry groaned, breaking them from their reverie.

With one last smile the Emma and Killian separated simply joining hands as they faced Henry.

"Too right, lad," Killian said sweeping his hand towards the bleachers full of people and the baseball field, "I believe you promised me an education on this game. What was it you called it?"

"Baseball," Henry said as they began walking towards the bleachers. "Okay so the object of the game is to hit the ball with a bat…"

Emma was content to let Henry breakdown the basics of the game while scanning the crowd for an empty place to sit. A waving arm caught her attention and she saw Snow a few rows back behind home plate. She gestured for them to come sit, indicating the empty spaces she had saved them.

"Now, today its Grandpa's team, Granny's Timberwolves versus The Rabbit Hole Regulars." Emma heard Henry explaining to Killian as they climbed the bleachers.

"May I enquire as to why they are named after the local business establishments?" Killian asked his brow furrowed as they reached their spaces next to Snow.

Henry scrunched up his face and Emma smiled as she realized the boy was trying to figure out how to explain such a thing to a 300 year-old pirate.

"Well this is rec league, you know for fun," Henry explained and Killian nodded with what Emma knew to be false understanding, "And the local businesses sponsor each team. They have signup sheets and everything."

"So, what I am to understand, is that the men on each team have sworn a fealty to each shop owner to do battle on this field?" Killian asked.

Henry crossed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kinda. It's not as serious as that, but yeah." He turned his head looking towards the dugout, catching David's eye and waving at him, "Gramps is always at Granny's so he signed up for her team."

Emma watched Killian nod, tuning to give David a mocking bow. Her father merely smiled and shook his head winking up at his wife and daughter.

"Well, that certainly explains why the dwarves are on the Regulars," Killian chuckled.

"Did you have a game like this in your realm, Captain?" Snow asked as they all sat, Killian wedged in between Emma and Henry.

"Something akin to it I believe," Killian shrugged, his mouth drooping a bit at the memory, "Just a bunch of us street rats hitting a rock with a stick. Nothing as elaborate as this."

Emma frowned, sometimes she'd forgotten that Killian's upbringing, much like her own had been full of hardship and neglect. She felt him nudge her with his shoulder and she met his eyes. He shook his head ever so slightly at her and she'd realized she'd been caught. This was a happy day. A good moment. Dwelling on the past wasn't part of that.

She fixed herself, smiling at Killian and he returned it in kind kissing the tip of her nose before fixing his gaze out on the field. His eyes immediately squinted and he brought his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Bloody hell," he winced, "I should have worn my kohl. I won't be able to see a thing."

"No way!" Henry practically shouted, startling all of them a bit, "No guyliner. No make-up. "

Emma and Snow laughed at the look of mortification of Henry face juxtaposed to Killian's utter bafflement at the boy's objection.

"I'll have you know the kohl is practical, boy," Killian huffed, "Helps a sailor keep his bearings one the sun strikes the sea. Or in this case," he waved his hand at the field in front of them, "the ruddy dirt and grass."

Henry let out an exasperated groan, burying his face in his hands. Emma reached across Killian's lap to pat her son's knee. A silent plea for patience. She glanced up at Killian, who for his part looked well and put out by the notion that he'd said anything less than truthful about their current predicament.

Emma watched Killian blow out a breath before raising his hand and patting Henry's shoulder, "I am open to suggestions on how to prevent us all from going blind by staring into the sun."

Henry took his hands away from his face and looked at Emma and Snow nodding knowingly at them. With a swift movement, they all reached into their back pants pockets fishing out their baseball caps. Red with white lettering, the swirling design of a wolf's head on the cap and "Granny's Timberwolves" sewn into the brim.

Emma watched as Killian's brow furrowed in confusion taking in the new additions to their wardrobe. He scanned the crowd seeing many others wearing similar caps, some rooting for the Timberwolves and others sporting their support for the Regulars.

"It's called a baseball hat," Henry said adjusting his own to his liking, "The brim acts as a shield from the sun."

Killian rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of their function, lad, but I fail to see how it will aide me as I haven't acquired one for myself."

Henry smirked, before reaching into his jacket and pulling out another hat, newer looking than the others. The red was little brighter, the white stitching unmarred by the dust being kicked up by the players.

"I got you one before you got here," Henry pushed the hat forward into Killian's hand, "I can get you one from the Regulars if you'd rather."

Emma watched Killian's eyes widen slightly as he looked between Henry and the cap in his hand. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched his Adam's apple bob in an effort to tamp down his emotion.

"No… This will do just fine, Henry," Killian said putting the hat on holding the boy's eyes with his own, "Thank you."

Oblivious to what the gesture could have possibly meant to the pirate in front of him Henry smiled, "Good, because I think you'd break poor Grandpa's heart if you supported any team he wasn't on."

Killian laughed and shook his head, "Well, we can't have that now can we?"

They all turned their attention to the game spotting Charming in the batters' box. Emma watched her father spot Killian's new headgear and his smile brightened. He sent a thumbs up to the pirate before stepping up to the plate.

"Bloody hell," Killian mumbled in Emma's ear, "I might still need that damn kohl to fight the reflection of the sun off of your father's teeth."


End file.
